


Our forever

by Lilliantbh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Princes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliantbh/pseuds/Lilliantbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry are princes of two kingdoms and end up falling in love quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our forever

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about how it doesn't really sound medieval. I really don't know how they spoke or all the names of things back then. I just had this idea.

Harry watches as his father, Rowan Styles, the King of Ashburn, pace around the large room. He has been worried since Pernith, the neighboring kingdom, has withdrawn their help to join and fight the southern Kingdom of Warrington with their evil King. Pernith had promised to join and fight, with their large and specially trained army, as long as Harry's father granted his Eldest son a princess to marry. King Rowan had promised to give his youngest daughter and only princess to the Prince, but now that she has passed from the influenza the King has withdrawn forces. 

Rowan begged and pleaded with Lord Favian Malik, but he is still denying him. Harry is worried for his father. He knows his kingdom will loose the war if they do not find a strong army to join forces and defeat the opposing kingdom. 

"Father surely there is something we can do." 

"Harold," his father sighs as he cringes at the formal name. "We will find a way. I'm going to announce a feast and invite the Lord Malik's family and the Dutches of Mensfield. Surely one of them can be bargained into helping us." 

Harry nodded, praying to the Lord above the Malik's agree, knowing if they don't Harry's hand will be taken in marriage to one of the dreadful Dutches of Mensfield. Which would be disastrous considering he did not fancy women.

"Go to your quarters and practice your Harp." Rowan orders his son. 

Harry walks out of the room with a candle in his hand, lighting the way to his room. He pushes the lard wooden door open and lights the rest of the candles and sets down on the stool. His fingers dance along the strings of the instrument and a lovely music begins, calming him. 

**

Days later Rowan and his family are awaiting the arrival of Both Kingdoms. The maidens have prepared a large feast with the best silver in the castle out on display. The smells delighted Harry as he sat down at the table, aside his mother and father. 

"Sir your guests are arriving." Bailey, one of the servants, says as he enters the room. 

"Thank you Bailey please escort them in." 

Harry heads woman's voices as well as footsteps walking into the large dining hall and three women appear in front of him. Two heavy brown headed girls and a petite blonde curtsey as Rowan stands up and greets the first guests. 

"Hello Dutches, welcome to Ashburn." He says, bowing to them. 

"Our pleasure, lovely home." The eldest and heaviest, speaks. "I am Helena of Mensfield, this is Winifred and Hildegard." She tells him, poring towards the other brunette and the blonde. 

"Lovely to meet you all. Take a seat." Rowan replies. "This is my wife Adelaide and my son Harold, which you've met before." 

Harry had met the three women at a Royal Ball he was invited to three winters ago. 

The three women curtsy towards Harry and he smiles politely, uninterested. They all take a seat across from him and begin speaking to his father and mother. His mother is polite as always, asking the women about their life back home. 

"Sir the last of your guests have arrived." Bailey returns with the Lord of Pernith and his family following in suit. 

"Favian! Great to see you again bretheran." His father exclaims as the family walks in. 

Harry watches as a boy he has never met before, surely his age, walks into the room. He is tan, like his father, with dark hair and dark eyes. He's attractive, beautiful, nothing like Harry has seen before. 

"Harold be polite and say hello son." His father speaks, taking Harry out of his trance.

"Oh yes, hello, I am Harr- Prince Harold." He fumbles through the sentence. 

"G'day to meet you, at last." Favian speaks back. "This is my middle age child, Prince Zayn." 

Harry nodded, making awkward eye contact with the other Prince. 

After a few more short words, the feast was served and Harry stayed quiet majority of the meal. He would occasionally answer questions he was asked from the women and Favian. Every so often he would catch the eye of the attractive Prince sitting down the table. His cheeks would get hot and he would turn away. 

Once dinner was over his father decided to give them a tour of the castle, considering they've never been here before. Harry followed along quietly and watched as his father showed off their humble abode. 

"Harold why don't you show Zayn your quarters and how you play the harp so well. Favian says Zayn here likes to play instruments as well." Rowan speaks. 

"Ahh that he does, and painting, white gifted son I have." Favian boasts. 

"Alright father." Harry says and turns to meet Zayn who is staring at him. 

"You can follow me." He tells him and leads the way. 

**

"Pretty nice castle you have here." The mysterious boy finally speaks. 

"Yes my father is very proud of it." 

"He's a very proud man." He remarks. 

"As is yours." Harry says. 

After that the two drift into a strange quietness. The occasional cough or breath to be heard. 

Harry reaches his room and pushes the door open and leads Zayn into his room and showing him around. Zayn seeming very uninterested. 

"This is it." Harry tells him. 

"Quite boring room." He says, honestly. 

"Yeah I do reckon it is." 

"I like to decorate mine with my paintings." 

"I'm not very good at painting, better at music." 

"I like a good bit of music, play?" Zayn asks, sitting on a chair near the harp. 

"Alright." Harry agrees and sits on the stool by the heart and begins to strum the strings as Zayn watches him carefully. 

Zayn too is mesmerized by Harry, finding him to be the most attractive Prince he has ever laid eyes on. Zayn knows he is supposed to find women attractive, but he doesn't, and he knows what happens to men who don't like women. 

Their heads are cut off and their bodies tossed in the river, Zayn didn't want that. But looking at Harry he knows he could never look at a woman with such desire. 

Harry finishes the song and looks up to find Zayn staring back at him. He opens his mouth to speak but Zayn beats him to the point. 

"Really quite lovely." He compliments him. 

"Thank you." Harry smiles. 

"Kind of like you." Zayn says, without thought. 

"Wha-"

"Nothing I didn't mean th-" 

"Wait, do you wish to lay with men, as I do?" 

"You fancy men?" Zayn asks. 

"Only if you do." Harry answers. 

Slowly Zayn nods his head. 

"I've never met someone who fancies men as I." Harry speaks. 

"Me either, or someone that I would like to lay with." 

"You...fancy me." 

"So far I do." 

Harry stares, wide eyed at the boy in front of him. He doesn't know what to say. 

"Do you have any private places around here?" Zayn asks. 

"Yes, the west wing tower is abandoned because my grandma died there, so we're not allowed in but I sneak there every night at sun down." 

"Let's go." Zayn says, grabbing Harry's hand and letting him lead the way, together racing towards the tower. 

**

Both of the Princes, out of breath, reach the tower and shut the door to keep everyone out. Zayn still has a hold of Harry's hand and squeezes it gently, gaining his attention. 

"Wh-" 

Harry is cut off by Zayn's lips, his very soft lips, coming together with his. The kiss sends a whirl wind of emotions through both of the boys as their lips move as one. Harry's large hands pull Zayn in closer and Zayn's smaller body forms into Harry's. 

Zayn thrusts his hips forward, creating a nice friction between them both and receives a moan from Harry's lips. 

"Your hips are causing me to stiffen." Harry mumbles, taking Zayn's hand and putting on his erection. 

"Mm very much so." Zayn moans into the kiss. 

His hand sneaks into Harry's trousers and finds his manhood and begins to stroke it up and down, causing deep moans from Harry's lips. 

As Harry grows harder he reaches his hand over to Zayn's groin and begins to do the same Zayn is doing to him. Zayn's precious moans cause Harry to involuntarily thrust forward into Zayn. 

The two boys begin kissing again, moans escaping their mouths, as they pump their hands up and down each others lengths. 

"Argh." Zayn moans loudly, releasing himself into Harry's hand. Zayn doing so makes Harry reach his high and pour into Zayn. 

The two boys wipe their hands clean and look into one another's eyes. 

"What does this mean?" Harry asks. 

"It means nothing. We can't fancy men, but we do. I would love to see you again though and I will figure out a way to." Zayn tells him. 

"Alright." Harry nods. 

Zayn leans in and kisses Harry one last time before opening the door and begins walking down the stairs, Harry following behind.

 

****

 

"Ahh Harold my son, I trust you showed Zayn around well." His father speaks as they join back with his family in the great room. 

"He very well did." Zayn smiles, in memory of the moments before. 

"Good good. Well Harold we've come to a conclusion with the situation." Rowan says. 

"Oh you have. So Pernith is helping us again?" Harry asks, relieved. 

"Oh no my son. Well not exactly. He has promised to help us if we're attacked again on our on soil, but the Dutches have decided to give Winifred's hand in marriage here. You and her will be the rightful king and queen here when I step down." He tells Harry. 

"Yes Harry isn't that lovely? We're arranging the marriage for a months time." His mother speaks. 

 

Harry is stunned. He doesn't want to marry a woman. Especially one as crude as Winifred. Harry remembers how awful she was at the ball. Harry had stayed the night at the manner the ball was held at and he remembered Winifred going out into the garden to find frogs to kill, for fun. Maybe if it was a less awful woman as Winifred he could get by, but he doubted that. 

"Uhh yes, very lovely, one months time." He says, looking at Zayn quickly, who has a worried expression on his face, and then to Winifred. 

"But father why aren't we helping them when they had every intention of handing their Princess to us but she passed. That's not their fault!" Zayn protested. 

"Zayn, that is none of your concern." Favian hushes his son.

"Yes it is! As rightful Prince and future king of Pernith it most certainly is!" 

"Zayn quiet!" His father booms and Zayn goes quiet. 

"Thank you for having us Rowan, but we must be going, Zayn and I have to speak on the journey home." Favian turns to Harry's father. 

After that Harry dismisses himself to his room and strums the string of his harp until the moon is almost set and the sun is rising. 

**

Days later Zayn is standing at his blank canvas, paint brush in hand and the finest paints his father can find, but he has no muse. 

Well he does. The handsom face with chocolate curls and piercing green eyes. Should he paint him? He knows he shouldn't but that doesn't stop him.

He paints and paints, hours upon hours, sun up to sun down. He focuses, swears, gets angered when something isn't right, but keeps going. Past midnight he is finished with his painting. 

He stares at the picture in front of him. A half painted portrait of Harry. His emerald eyes shining bright, even on a canvas, and his curls running down past his neck. Zayn is pleased with his painting, but surely no one else would be. 

He lies down in his bed and contemplates what he should do. Zayn falls asleep that night with Harry on his mind. 

**

 

"Harry dear," his mother knocks on his door. "There's something here delivered from Pernith for you. I think Zayn sent you a painting. Favian says he likes to paint." 

"Oh really? I shall go see." Harry says, following his mother. 

They reach the great room where his mother has a covered canvas sitting in the middle. He grabs the painting up and carries it away. 

"I figured I would open it in my room." He says before disappearing onto the stairwell. 

Once in his room he uncovers the painting to find a finely painted self portrait of himself on it. He smiles and smiles as his eyes comb over it again and again. 

He begins to grab the painting again but as he feels the back of the canvas he feels a piece of paper on his fingertips. He flips the painting over to reveal a note wedged into a crack, barely visible. He pulls the paper out and begins to read the words written.

'My dearest Harry,  
I haven't been able to get you off my mind. So I painted my mind onto a canvas. Hope you enjoy it. Meet me outside your castle gates in the woods at sunset. Four oak trees in and turn left by the roses.  
Zayn.' 

Harry looks out his window to see the sun is already beginning to set. He grabs his sword, a lantern, and jacket, before running out his room.

He escapes the halls without being seen and makes it out a back door of the castle where he is met with a guard. 

"Prince Harold." He bows.

"Hello. I'm going for a walk to see the sunset, in the garden. I have my sword so no worries on escorting me." He tells him. 

"Are you sure? King Rowan has set very strict rules.." 

"I'm fine, thank you." He says before walking off the castle grounds and disappearing into the woods.

Harry imagines what he'd do if he didn't know what oak trees looked like. He would be lost. Tree oak trees in and he's on wide alert for Zayn and the roses. 

"Four." Harry says out loud, shining his lantern at the fourth oak tree. "Now roses." 

He shines the lantern on the ground and begins to look for roses as he walks forward. As he takes another step his foot becomes caught on vine and he nearly trips if it wasn't for "Zayn." Harry whispers.

"Yeah I heard you coming, you're quit loud." Zayn laughs and takes Harry's hand and leads them in deeper to the forest. 

"I missed you." Harry says. 

"I've oddly missed you too. Isn't it weird how you meet someone and the all the sudden have a large impact on your life." Zayn asks, turning to face Harry.

"Yes. It is very odd. I feel like I've known you for years, not days." Harry admits. 

"I think it's because we both fancy men and we've never met anyone like that and that we're so much alike when it comes to music and art." 

"I agree." 

"Here." Zayn says, putting the lantern on the ground. "Hold on." 

Zayn walks to another lantern and lights it and then repeats the process with several other lanterns around a clearing. Harry notices there is a large blanket on the ground, a basket, and a horse tied to a tree. 

"This is nice." Harry says, sitting down on the blanket. 

"I thought so too." Zayn agrees and sits next to Harry. 

Harry wraps his arms around Zayn and Zayn leans into him as they lie back onto the grounds staring at the black sky full of tiny diamonds twinkling. 

They both lay there, with each other on there minds. Harry scared of what to do next and Zayn wondering when Harry will make the next move. 

Finally Harry cups his hands around Zayn's face and attaches their lips. They move with one another as their tongues collide and tease each other desperately. 

Their breathing deepens as Zayn crawls on top of Harry, his hips thrusting inwards, causing both of them to stiffen. Zayn lowers himself down to Harry's waste and pulls down on his pants, revealing his hardened shaft. 

His tongue licks the tip and begins to swirl around. A loud moan escapes Harry's lips. Zayn pumps his hand up and down as well as he takes in as much as Harry's large length as he can. He bobs his head up and down, pleasing Harry as much as he can.

"Oh my-" Harry moans.

Zayn keeps licking and pumping his hands up and down until Harry releases himself into Zayn's mouth with a loud moan. 

"Woah." Harry says, wiping the sweat from his forehead. 

"Glad you enjoyed." Zayn laughs. 

"Yeah, now your turn." Harry tells him and pushes Zayn onto his back. 

**

"What do you think they would do if they found us?" Zayn asks Harry as they're lying down, looking at the stars again. 

"I'm scared to find out." Harry tells Zayn. "Maybe they wouldn't behead us because we're royalty." 

"I hate being royalty." Zayn confesses. 

"Me too." 

"I wish I lived in another kingdom and just painted and did black smithing. I also like to make swords." 

"I could only dream of that. Somewhere I could farm, play music, and maybe one day marry a man." Harry says. 

"Yes what would be lovely. In a village where they didn't care if you were to fancy other men." 

The two boys quietly sat there and thought about what life could be like, but they know they could never find a place with exactly what they want. Not the last part anyways. 

"Harry." Zayn says. 

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could make it. If we went to another kingdom and bought some land. You could farm, play music, I could paint and black smith." 

"I think so yeah, well by ourselves. Why?" 

"I would want to be with you though. I feel like you could be my forever, as crazy as that sounds." Zayn confesses, sitting up. "I know I've only know you days, but I feel so...alive and free when I'm with you. Like I could conquer the world." 

"Zayn I...I don't know what to say. I would love that, but I think it's just a dream we can have. I am supposed to be getting married and you have to find a wife and rule Pernith." 

"Harry we could run away! Live on a farm and pretend we're...brothers. Our last kingdom destroyed in a terrible war."

"Maybe." Harry says. 

He thinks Zayn could be right but what about the consequences of getting caught. What about his family? What about the kingdom?

"I've gotta go Harry, but I'm going to make a plan. Please just think about this okay? I can't last longer here. It's too dreadful." Zayn tells him, standing up and blowing all the lanterns but one out. "Meet me here two days time at midnight. I'll have a plan then." 

"Okay. I'm going to think about it." He says, kissing Zayn goodbye. 

Zayn disappears on his horse and Harry lights his way back to the castle and doesn't speak to the guard or anyone he sees in the castle. He walks quietly to his quarters and lies his head down to rest. Falling asleep with Zayn on his mind for another night this week.

**

 

For three weeks after that Zayn and Harry met at the same spot nearly every day and various times. Zayn would paint Harry new pictures and Harry even brought a smaller harp and played Zayn music as the dreamed out the plan Zayn came up with. 

The night before Harry's arranged marriage to Winifred, they'd meet here on their horses with enough money to buy land in a village days away from here. They have been burying supplies so that they didn't have much to carry when the fled their castles that night. All they had to carry that night is water and food in their satchels. 

Zayn had it all planned out on a map. There was a kingdom past the mountains that his father had talked about as a child. A small kingdom, big on blacksmith and with a few plots for farming. They were small but thriving and Zayn had a gut feeling it was the kingdom for them. 

There was only four days until their plan was to take place. Harry was as nervous as could be, but Zayn, he was excited. This was his dream. 

Harry was on his way to meet with Winifred, in the great room, about her moving here after the wedding. 

Winifred was sat on the long bench in a blue dress. She was slouched and dirty, the woman he was arranged to be marrying, a slob. Not fit to be the queen. 

"I want to discuss bed room colors for our room." She tells him as he sits down. 

"Anything you desire." Harry informs her. Chuckling slightly in his mind knowing they'd never be married. 

"Swell. I also want to give you my ideas for the crown I have in mind for me as Queen. Your mother informed me you have a jeweler who makes them custom." 

"We do. He's the very best. I'm sure you will be pleased with his designs for you." 

"Past." 

Harry turns because he think he hears a noise but nothing is there. 

"Did you hear that?" He asks Winifred.

"Here what? I heard nothing." She says, examining the paintings on the wall, ignoring him. 

"Psssst." He hears it again. 

He turns to see Zayn popping his head from behind the wall. Harry widens his eyes but then shushes him away before turning back to Winifred. 

"Excuse me for just one moment please. I have to go take care of something darling." He excused himself and walks out quickly, dragging Zayn further down the corridor. 

"What are you doing here?!" He asks. 

"Look, I'm not that far ahead of the guards my dad sent after me. He knows everything. He found my map and another painting of you. We have to go! Now!" 

"Oh hell." Harry says, running his hands through his hair. "My room, now." 

They run to Harry's room, luckily unseen by anyone and Harry locks the door, breathing heavily. He doesn't know what to do.

"How did you get in anyways?" He asks. 

"I hid my horse in our spot then walked to the guards telling them I came to talk to you about painting a portrait for Winifred for your wedding but it's a surprise so he let me in. But we have to go, now!" 

"Alight I'll grab my bag." He says, reaching from under his bed and grabbing the bag with only a few water holders in them, some bread, rope, and silver to use as payment places.

"Let's go." He says, taking Zayn's hand

They run out of the room hand in hand and hear yelling coming from beneath them. They look out of the windows and see the guards from Pernith telling Ashburn's guards everything. 

"What do we do?" Zayn asks. "They're guarding all the exits."

"Not all of them. The west tower, run." He says, taking off and Zayn following behind.

The two boys run hand in hand and then the corner just as they hear guards running towards Harry's room and Rowan shouting for his son.

They climb the tower stairs and reach the top as fast as they can, both panting for breaths. Harry looks out on the tower and sees guards guarding every possible exit except this one here, because no one is allowed. 

"We have to climb down." He tells Zayn. "I have rope, lot's of it." 

Zayn just nods as Harry ties the rope around a a hook made to hold fire torches and then throws the rope over the side and it reaches all the way down. 

"Are you sure it will hold?" Zayn asks.

"As long as you can hold it."  
Harry says and holds onto the rope and throws himself over the edge. "Follow me." 

Harry holds onto the rope as tight as he can and steps down the 100ft drop step by step, Zayn following. Harry's and Zayn's hands are burning by the time they're half way down the side. 

Harry's arms are cramping but he's holding on for dear life. He steps down and steps down, getting closer and closer the the ground. His arms feel like they're going to give out any moment, but they don't. 

"Harry I can't hold on any longer!" Zayn shouts. 

"Yes you can! Just a few more feet!" 

"No-" Zayn screams and his feet collide with Harry as they fall to the ground, Zayn landing on top of Harry. 

"Are you okay?" Zayn shouts, looking at Harry.

"Yeah, I think- ARGH!" He says as he tries to stand on his left leg. 

"My ankle. It hurts." He winces. "But I think I can make it to your horse with help." 

Zayn nods and puts Harry's weight on his shoulders as they walk as fast as possible to the forest. Harry's leg feels worse and worse each step but he keeps limping and fighting through the pain. 

"Almost there." Zayn reassures him, but really he is reassuring himself. 

"THERE! THERE THEY ARE!!" They hear guests shout. 

Turning their heads to see they see a group of guards hundreds of feet away running towards them. 

"Harry we gotta go faster." Zayn says, pulling Harry faster.

Harry and Zayn run as fast as they can and finally reach the woods, disappearing out of sight and to their spot. Zayn helps Harry onto the horse and then begins to dig for their supplies. 

He grabs the several bags of supplies and ties them onto the saddle of the horse and hops on in front. 

"Go!" He yells and the horse races off, faster than ever. 

Behind the boys they can hear the guards screaming and yelling but they just keep riding and riding as the guards voices become softer and softer. 

The minutes turn into hours and they ride the horse. The sun sets and the moon rises and they decide it's time to take a rest. Just for a few hours so no one sneaks up onto them. 

"I'll take first watch." Zayn says. 

Harry nods and lies down into a blanket they brought and quickly falls asleep. Zayn feeds the horse a little bit of water and some hay he brought along. And then drinks some water for himself and ears a slice of bread. 

After another hour he wakes Harry up to take a look at his leg. His ankle is bruised and swollen. 

"We need to wrap it up with something." Harry tells Zayn.

Zayn rips the second blanket and wraps the cloth around Harry's ankle as Harry winces at the pain. 

"I hope it gets better." Zayn says, worried. "I love you Harry."

"I...I love you too Zayn." Harry admits. 

Zayn leans in and kisses Harry gently, caressing his face as he does so.

"I just w-"

"Rest Zayn, I'll be fine." He hushes him and Zayn nods and falls asleep on his shoulder. 

Right before the sun rises up, Harry shakes Zayn awake and they together get back on the horse and make another long journey. 

**

After days of traveling and almost running out of water Zayn and Harry are out of the mountains and can see a small village in the valley below them. 

With their smiles as bright as the sun, Zayn steers the horse down to the village and they watch in awe of all the people blacksmithing, selling foods, cloths, and more. 

They pass several farms on the way and Harry smiles. He knows that is what he wants to do. 

"Let's go ask the farmer over there if he knows if there is any land to buy."

"Alright." Zayn says and guides the horse over to the farmer. 

"Hello sir." Zayn says hopping off the horse. "I'm Zayn and I was wondering if you know where my brother and I could buy some land? Our kingdom was attacked and taken over and we barely escaped and made it though the mountains." 

"Well well it looks like you've been to hell." The farmer laughs. "But I'm Edward and I actually have a few fields for sell. House included. How much do you have?" 

"We have no money, but we do have lots of silver. Very good silver, sir." 

"Let's have a look." Zayn nods and grabs the satchel with silver and shows the man the utensils made with silver.

"They look nice. I'm only asking for three, if that's alright." 

"It's alright, I assure you. Also since you're being so kind, do you know where any blacksmith is? I'm quite good." 

"Yes sir I do. I will help you get settled in the house and then we'll discuss that." He says. "Your brothers ankle hurt?" 

Zayn notices the man is staring at Harry's wrapped ankle hanging off the horse.

"Yes he tripped and fell on the way. It's been healing by itself." 

"I'll have my wife take a look at it. But welcome to Polkselle. The best place you'll find." The old farmer smiles and so do Harry and Zayn. 

They've found their forever. 

 

**********

 

Ten years later Harry and Zayn are happily working on their farm, Zayn being the best blacksmith around and Harry growing the best tomatoes there. Zayn also sells his paintings to the village and even had the honor of presenting the King and Queen with a painting. 

Though they aren't able to publicly share their love, like most, this is the happiest they've been in their life. They're living their dreams out together. They were and have always been each other's forever.


End file.
